Enfin heureuse
by hp-drago
Summary: Edward part laissant Bella effondrée. Jacob se transforme et lui non plus, ne veut plus la voir. Sauf que Bella veut des explications. Elle part à la réserve mais rien ne se passe comme prévu...DEPLACEE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Tout à Stephenie Meyer  
><strong>

**PDV BELLA**

« Bella, je ne veux plus te voir, notre amitié est fini. »

« Mais… »

Des larmes commençaient à couler ses mes joues. Je sentais mon cœur se briser une nouvelle fois. Après l'autre andouille de vampire, c'était à Jacob de me laisser. Je devais être maudite ou alors il devait y avoir quelque chose en moi qui les repousse.

« Je. Ne. Veux. Plus. Te. Voir. J.A.M.A.I.S. »

« Mais je veux pas. » me lamentai-je

Je devais avoir l'air pathétique, le suppliant, moitié effondrée au sol.

« Adieu, Bella. »

« NOOON ! » hurlai-je me réveillant en sursaut.

« Bella ? Encore ce cauchemar ? » demandait mon père

Je faisais oui de la tête, il ne savait pas que depuis une semaine mon cauchemar avait changé. Ce n'était plus le vampire qui me jetais mais mon meilleur ami. Pourtant en lui il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, comme un secret. Comme Edward.

Mon père m'avait pris dans ses bras, et comme toutes les nuits j'essuyais mes larmes sur son pyjama.

« Si jamais je retrouve ce petit con de Cullen… »

Et comme toutes les nuits mon père s'en prenait à Edward, l'insultant de tous les noms possibles, j'en avais même appris quelques uns. Moi je ne disais rien.

« Et Jacob. Tu devrais le voir. » proposait encore mon père

A ce moment la je serais les dents, retenant un cri de douleur. Mais ce soir, j'en avais eu marre. Marre qu'il chante les louange de ce cher Jacob qui m'avait enfoncé un peu plus dans ma dépression.

« C'est à cause de Jacob, ces cauchemars. » soufflais je

« Oh. » fut tout ce que mon avait trouvé à dire.

La, en bon père, plein de bonne parole, m'avait embrassé sur le front avant de me laisser seule dans ma chambre ; sans un mot. Je m'étais rendormi me promettant d'aller à la réserve bien décider à avoir une explication.

C'était les yeux moitiés ouvert que je montais dans ma voiture. Malgré mon état de sommeil avancé, j'étais bien décidée à aller botter le cul de mon soit disant meilleur ami qui serait la pour moi quoi qu'il arrive. Mon cul ouai. Un lâche comme les autres. Et un mec qui assume et qui n'a pas de secret, ca existe ? Ou même s'il en a qu'il me fasse suffisamment confiance pour me les confier ? Non... C'est en voix d'extinction ce genre de type...

A mi chemin je m'étais dégonflée et j'avais fait demi tour pour retourner me cacher sous ma couette et verser toutes les larmes que mon corps veut bien.

« Bella… » soufflait mon père

« Je suis nulle… »

« Mais non ma puce, c'est ces garçons. Ils ne te méritent pas, aucun des deux. »

« Mais tu adores Jacob. »

« Pas s'il fait du mal à mon bébé. Il est comme Cullen, un petit con. »

« Merci. » soufflai je légèrement réconfortée

On restait en silence quelques minutes.

« Tu devrais vraiment aller lui parler. »

« J'ai essayé, mais j'ai fait demi tour en chemin. »

« Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je t'y emmène ? Comme quand tu avais six ans pour aller à l'école ? »

« Je préfère encore retourner à l'école… »

« L'école non mais le lycée tu peux, tu sais tu y es inscrite. »

« Je fais mes devoirs et j'ai des bonnes notes même si je vais à un cours sur trois. »

Il souriait gentiment, c'est surement la phrase la plus longue que j'avais sorti ses derniers jours…

« Un cours sur six, plutôt. »

« Ouai… » soufflais je « Je suis une mauvaise fille… »

« Ne dit jamais ca ma puce… Je t'aime comme tu es… »

« Merci, moi aussi je t'aime. »

Il m'embrassait sur le front.

« Essaye de dormir un peu et demain tu vas lui botter le cul… »

« Oui chef ! »

Cette nuit j'avais mal dormi, bien sur mais j'étais aussi plus sereine, sensation bizarre. Ou oubliée. Peut importe.

C'est bien décidé que je me rendais à la Push et comme d'habitude il pleut. Je déteste la pluie. J'aime la chaleur. Je suis dans mes pensées sur la route, dangereuse Bella, mais mes yeux étaient attirés par la forêt, au début c'était dans l'espoir de revoir Edward, puis après c'est devenu une habitude. Sauf que la j'ai vu un truc gros et gris bouger. Un animal ou une hallucination, cela m'arrive d'en avoir, bien que je n'en avais plus mais bon c'est pas grave. En tout cas cette chose grise je ne l'avais vu que deux secondes, ce qui a failli me mettre dans le fossé.

Je me garais enfin devant chez Jacob. Le première étape est fini. Passons à la deuxième. Ouvrir la porte, aller frapper à la porte. Courage.

Et la pour me faire avoir une crise cardiaque quelqu'un frappait à ma vitre.

« AAHHH ! » hurlai-je me tournant vers l'intrus

**0o0  
><strong>

**A suivre...**


	2. Note

**FICTION DEPLACEE**

Vu le nombre de fiction qui ont été supprimées sur ce site et cela dans plusieurs catégories de livres, j'ai décidé de créer mon propre site (** qui est aussi ouvert aux autres auteurs** ) où je vais poster mes histoires pour être plus tranquille.

J'avoue que cela est moins pratique pour tout le monde mais je trouve cela énervant de voir son travail supprimer juste parce que quelques mots ne rentrent pas dans les moeurs de certaines personnes.

En espérant vous retrouver sur mon site ou vous pouvez laisser des commentaires, des notes et même partager... Si vous le souhaitez aussi, **vous avez 5 moyens pour recevoir les news postées sur le site**. Un forum est même créé.

Merci

**le lien de ma page auteur se trouve sur mon profil, **où toutes mes fictions y sont.**  
><strong>

BONNE LECTURE


End file.
